Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 91-95 kapitola Valentínska BONUSovka
by domiceli
Summary: Vzťah profesora Golda a študentky Belle je komplikovaný...:-)


**ŠTVRTÁ**

_91. kapitola_

**Účet**

Dodupkala pred neho, zatlačila poštu na hrudi a zvrchu zhrnula dôvod svojej nečakanej skoro rannej prepadovky.

- Mám taký pocit, že ani ty sa už nevieš dočkať nášho dnešného rande. Ani ja som skoro oči nezažmúrila Vlastne som ti prišla povedať, ako sa nesmierne naň teším. Niet nad udržiavanie starých dobrých rituálov. Zopakujeme si to minulé a mám pre teba aj jedno prekvapenie. – pridržala si papiere len jednou rukou a druhou mu napravila límec košele. – Nie, že budeš meškať, drahý...- potiahla z ramena dlhý hnedý vlas a znechutene sa naň zahľadela, ako na morovú nákazu.

Odfrnkla ho rýchlo z prstov a utrela si ich s odporom o sivú klopu svojho elegantného saka.

Stránka vybavená. Zvrtla sa a vykrúcajúc zadkom opustila kabinet, neunúvajúc sa zatvoriť za sebou dvere.

Otvorené zostali aj jeho ústa.

A mozog s prstami na klávesnici pripravený spísať najbližšie dejstvo. Zrejme sa bude ponášať na riadne ostré súdne pojednávanie...A to verejné. Chodby sa zapĺňali.

Radšej ju ani nevyzýval, aby vyšla spoza závesu. Počkal, kým to urobí sama a premýšľal, ktoré líce jej dobrovoľne nastaví.

Rozdýchala, čo počula, starostlivo ťažkú látku odhrnula a zas zatiahla, akoby naťahovala čas.

- To nie je tak, ako to vyzerá...- zúfalo sa zmohol na chabú preventívnu obranu.

- Neviem, ako to vyzeralo, mne stačilo, čo som počula. – odpovedala vážne.

- Ale...-

Natrčila prst, pýtajúc si tým gestom okamžite späť slovo. Nenechala ho dohovoriť.

- Predpokladala som, že ma za záves strkáte preto, aby ste mi touto rannou „náhodou" dokázali, že medzi vami a Reginou naozaj nič nie je, teda váš vzťah je na čisto profesionálnej úrovni, však? – opakovala si indície. – Nevydalo, však?!... pán profesor...- položila básnickú otázku, nečakajúc na odpoveď. – Našťastie stojíte u mňa na dosť vysokom piedestály, čo sa prirodzeného sedliackeho rozumu týka, tak mi je jasné, že, ak by medzi vami dvoma niečo skutočne bolo, neriskovali by ste, že sa to takto dozviem. – dedukovala ďalej a on sa nezmohol na slovo, len vypleštil nechápavo oči a bol by ju objal za túto v jeho prospech definitívne vyznievajúcu obhajobnú reč.

Nebol si však istý, či len nenaskočila na jeho sarkastický vlak a len si takto ďalej kruto uťahuje.

Asi čakala to objatie, lebo čakala.

Nič sa nedialo. Povzdychla a pristúpila o krok k nemu, stále však v patričnej vzdialenosti od akejkoľvek intímnej zóny. Napravila mu napravený límec košele.

- Dovoľte, aby som vám vrátila vašu indiskrétnu otázku, pán profesor: "Červená alebo Sivá?" – nechala doznieť a spomalene si zapla vrchný gombík na svojom žiarivo lososovom svetríku, upriamiac tým naň jeho pozornosť.

Zdvihla tašku spoza dverí a vykráčala von, rovnako ako jej „sokyňa", bez zavretia dvier.

Pohol sa za ňou, ale narazil do Emmy.

- To ma podrž! Vy traja naraz v jednej miestnosti a nikto nevychádza s vyškriabanými očami? ...som videla vysmiatu Reginu...pred chvíľou... a teraz Bellu s tváričkou ako vyškerený vlašský oriešok... Len vy sa neusmievate, pán profesor. Nebodaj ste dostali práve dvojité kopačky?! Jasné! To vysvetľuje všetko!...A tak vám treba!... – opretá o veraje komentovala situáciu na celú chodbu.

- Sklapni, láskavo. Náhodou som práve na najlepšej ceste k bigamii!- zadrel.

Pozrela jeho smerom zatiahnuc tvár ako korytnačka pod pancier a premerala si ho od hlavy k pätám.

- ...sa mám zabiť, keď som taký charizmaticky neodolateľný?! – zvrieskol roztvoriac náruč do strán a niekoľko malých sekundánok pri skrinkách sa najskôr vyplašilo a potom rozrehotalo do svojich peračníčkov s prepiskami načmáranými idolmi.

V ich rebríčku sú najprv florbalisti, potom hokejisti, potom akýkoľvek - isti, nasleduje One Direction, ...potom nejakí tí upíri a vlkodlaci...potom dlho, dlho nič a nakoniec ich otec, ak nejakého majú. Ak nie, tak dáky vysnívaný je o dve miesta vpredu. Pre exota, ako je Gold, nemajú nijaké parametre na zaradenie...

Ale niektoré z nich si zistia, čo je to byť „charizmatický"...Čo ak to súvisí s hokejom, alebo so svietivosťou pleti na slnku...vtedy by mal šancu zabodovať v niektorej z kategórií, aj so svojím dokrčeným, večne namosúreným ksichtom.

RUMBELLE - Valentínska BONUSová kapitola...

**Valentínska**

BONUS

k FF Štvrtá...

_jednodielovka_

** ár 4,00 ráno**

Predstava ticha sa nedala navodiť. Z jednej strany chrapčavo praskali zvyšky dreva svoju kozubovú agóniu, oproti sa práve prebudený vietor snažil vyzvať na súboj v pretláčaní sa okenice s malomocne sa odlupujúcim lakom.

Staré dvere mrmlavo odpovedali obom živlom v nepravidelných výbuchoch snáď všetkých svojich súčastí naraz.

Aj tak, ležiac na vnútornej strane ramena s nosom v jej vlasoch vnímal iba Kráskin pravidelný dych. A ešte sladkastú vôňu spoteného tela, ktorá prezrádzala od najspodnejšej vrstvy telového mlieka, cez vôňu včelieho vosku zo sviečok zachytenú vo vlasoch až po aviváž na hrubom svetri, do ktorého bolo zachumlané telo, rôzne etapy dnešnej noci.

**14. február 18,00 popoludní**

- Naozaj tam budú všetci. – skúšala už s plačom na krajíčku, ale vyrukovať s „prekvapením" až v deň samotnej akcie, nebol práve najlepší nápad.

Cesty k obmäkčovaniu bývali vždy tŕnisté, nechápala, prečo to práve teraz riskla a spoľahla sa, že problémy nebudú.

Problémy sú. Boli. Aj budú. S Moe Frenchom vždy. Už z princípu. Bahnil si v úlohe patriarchu rodiny.

- Prečo mám taký nutkavý pocit, mladá dáma, že to celé je len habaďúra na mňa a namiesto nevinnej oslavy na počesť návratu bývalého triedneho v Babičkinom bistre, by som svoju dcéru nadránom načapal na šrot spitú v Králičej nore s bandou polonahých uvrieskaných frajerov?! – skladal si pán French svoje konšpiračné teórie veľkého Valentínskeho tresku.

- Malo to byť prekvapenie... nechceli sme, aby sa to dozvedel...skladali sme sa aj na tortu a objednali hamburgery s ľadovým čajom...fakt, prečo mi neveríš?...Zavolaj hocikomu z triedy...- skúšala, ale vedela, že keby naozaj zavolal, všetci všetko poprú, lebo šlo ozaj o prekvapenie a každý tam mal prísť po svojej čiare, akoby nič. Hlavne nenápadne...Ruby nakoniec mala dotiahnuť Hooka.

Ozývalo sa zúfalstvo.

A ešte zvonček na vchodových dverách.

- ...to bude Emma. Už som tam totiž dávno mala byť...- posťažovala si sama pre seba, žmolila mokré ruky a prešľapovala z nohy na nohu oberajúc z volánovej sukne neviditeľné chĺpky, len, aby nemusela otcovi pozrieť do očí.

- Emma?! Tak Emma sa mi prestáva páčiť dupľovane! Nahovára ťa len na samé lumpárne! Emma! Emma! Ja ti dám Emmy!...- mrmlal a štartoval k dverám, aby „Emme" oznámil, že ich prekukol a žiadna tajná „sejšn" na diske v Králičej nore nebude.

- D...dob..dob...rý deň, pán profesor! - vyťahoval prekvapený French pyžamové gate vyššie nad pupok, skúšajúc pod gumou skryť dieru na vyťahanom fľakatom domácom tielku.

Vidiac, ako je návštevník pred dverami slávnostne nahodený, v obleku a pod kravatou, nezmohol sa ani na otázku, ani na prijateľnejší pozdrav.

- Ospravedlňujem sa, že som si dovolil osobne prísť vás požiadať o láskavé dovolenie, aby vaša dcéra mohla...- Gold na rozpakoch tiež ledva-ledva hľadal tie správne slová.

To na čo sa dnes odhodlal, bol hrdinský čin aj v jeho očiach.

- Tak teda neklamala, žaba...- skočil mu do reči domáci pán a pohliadol dozadu, kde s dokorán otvorenými očami, aj ústami stála prekvapená Bella. – Som si myslel, že ma chce len obľafnúť tým večierkom na počesť triedneho Hooka. Vraj ho prepustili do domáceho liečenia a hentí ucháni sa mu chcú zalíškať a pripravili to mecheche na počesť jeho návratu v Bistre...a ja, že len chce zdúchnuť na disku...- oboznamoval vyjaveného Golda so situáciou namiesto ospravedlnenia, že ju doteraz neráčil uvoľniť z domáceho väzenia na onen milý, nevinný triedny večierok.

Gold mlčal a díval sa Belle rovno do očí.

French, cítiac sa pred profesorom, ktorých vždy považoval za autority hodné úcty, trápne, habkal ďalej.

- To...to je... ale iná káva, keď viem, že...vy osobne tam budete a dozriete...- mykol domáci hlavou dozadu, aby šla k dverám.

Konečne sa chytil aj Gold, nechápajúc však zatiaľ nič z prehovoru Bellinho otca.

- Samozrejme...Pán French. Osobne zodpovedám za to, že vám ju vrátim... úplne...úplne v poriadku.- zahabkal trochu neprítomne Gold. – Čo som to chcel?! – spamätal sa v sekunde na to zo šoku. – Ja vám ju aj osobne...po akcii... priveziem, aby ste sa nemuseli báť. – usmial sa a vyhol Belle, zamotávajúcej sa do obrovského štrikovaného krikľavého svetra siahajúceho jej takmer až po kotníkové čižmičky.

- A žiaden alkohol! – zakričal ešte opretý veľkou rukou o veraje otec.

- Žiaden alkohol. – prikývol Gold.

Bella sa radšej pratala dolu schodmi, aby si to otec náhodou v poslednej chvíli nerozmyslel.

- Máme aj výťah! – zakričal za ňou drsne starostlivý otec.

- Ja idem výťahom...- zakýval mu úctivo Gold a rýchlo naťukal prízemie.

Radšej nezapínal osvetlenie, počkal si, kým mu nevletí do náručia pod schodmi.

Oprieť sa s ňou však o zvonček dolnej susedy, nebol práve šťastný nápad.

Zadúšala sa od smiechu, kým pod paľbou jedovatých stareniných výkrikov utekali z panelákového vchodu ako dvaja nevinne-naivní pristihnutí pubertiaci.

Zapípalo auto.

**15. február 1.00 v noci**

Oheň jej svietil priamo na holé kolená stiahnuté tesne k sebe, obviazané jeho aj vlastnými vzájomne poprepletanými rukami. Na viečka sadal spánok a pukavá melódia vychádzajúca z pahreby rozprávala hlasnejšie ako oni dvaja. A to vraveli stále. Teraz práve nepatrnými, nehmotnými dotykmi...

Nechal rozprávať brušká prstov, pery aj nos náročky blúdiaci od temena k spánkovej kosti v jej vlasoch na ceste k tvári, kde občas vyliezol, ako na čistinku, nadýchať sa sálavého slnka, kradnúc jej zakaždým dych a vracal sa späť do skrýše hustých prameňov, aby nasával ich vôňu, dúfajúc, že sa bude dať vziať si aj do zásoby. Horúcej túžby... Ani plamene nestíhali vyrovnávať s ňou svoju teplotu.

- Mrzí ťa to, však?! – spýtala sa už snáď po stíkrát, vediac, že jej odpovie zas len bozkom.

Odpovedal.

Posunul sa dolu na kožušinu, ktorú doteraz v tureckom sede, opretá chrbtom o neho spoločne s ním okupovala a stiahol ju rýchlo, aby nemala čas sa brániť, čelom na seba.

Viac si nedovolil. Sľúbil jej to. Dnes stokrát...

Prehodila vlasy na jednu stranu a uvoľnenou rukou narovnávala mu vďačne tie jeho, smerom od hlavy von do priestoru, pripínajúc ich však len svojim pohladením, nie ako vyplašení trpaslíci Gulliverovi v krajine Liliputov a s uspokojením, že jej vyhovel, pozorovala chvenie mimických svalov na jeho tvári, z ktorých nedokázal vyčarovať pokoj a sebaovládanie, hoci sa dosť snažil.

- Ďakujem... – zošuchla sa a s hlavou na jeho pleci spokojne zatiahla oči viečkami, tajne snívajúc, aké by to bolo, keby...

**14. február 18,10 popoludní**

Ešte chvíľu ťahala dnu do auta svoj megasvetrisko, kým konečne zabuchla dvere na strane spolujazdca a otočila sa k nemu.

Úsmev jej zamrzol. On sa mračil do volantu. Klopkal po ňom nervóznymi prstami a čosi vnútri očividne rozdýchaval.

- Povieš mi láskavo, čo za scénku som ti to pomohol zrežírovať pred otcom?! – zabodol do nej pohľad.

Tvrdý pohľad.

Zahryzla si do spodnej pery.

Ako rád by to urobil tiež, ale hnev ho zatiaľ nepustil do podobných manévrov.

- Ospravedlňujem sa. Viem...Nepozvali vás...Aj som chcela, ale Emma povedala, že to nie je dobrý nápad a ...ja viem len toľko, že sa s Hookom veľmi nemusíte. Počula som vtedy, v nemocnici, keď sme ho boli navštíviť...čosi...za dverami...Tak som netrvala na tom, aby vás zavolali, aby vám dali vedieť...- pozrela previnilo na neho. – Ale... odkiaľ teda viete o tejto akcii? Poslala vás Emma? Však? ...aby ste ma vyprosili od otca. – odpovedala si sama.

Obmäčený už prvým jej nádychom, pomrvil ústami a počítal ešte preventívne do desať, aby zbytočne nevybuchol.

- Nie, nepozvala! Nie, neviem o „tejto akcii"! A nie, nechcel som prosiť...teda chcel som prosiť, ak by to bolo nutné, ale toto mala byť moja „akcia"! Moja vlastná akcia! – pozrel späť pred seba do skla oproti. - Som chcel...pre nás dvoch...pripraviť ...také malé valentínske prekvapenie...- vyložil radšej rýchlo a otvorenými dlaňami búchal po volante, aby sa aspoň trochu upokojil.

Párkrát naprázdno zalapala perami, kým jej došlo.

- Hej, prišiel som ťa oficiálne pozvať na rande. Normálne vypýtať od tvojho otca a nevzal som si ani nepriestreľnú vestu! ...Ako vidíš... – od nervov si stŕhal kravatu a rozopínal sako aj košeľu, akoby mu dochádzal dych.

Ona svoj tiež stále ešte hľadala, pochopiac, o čo ide. Zmohla sa len na konštatovanie.

- Takže my nejdeme do bistra k Babičke...-

- Ak na tom trváš, ochotne ťa tam hneď odveziem! – vybuchol, ale vidiac, ako záporne krúti hlavou vystrašená z jeho príkreho tónu, cúvol od ďalšieho preslovu a výčitiek.

- Prepáč...- zašepkal, nájduc jej ruku. Bola ľadová. – Vieš, tak veľmi som chcel byť s tebou. Sám. Len ty a ja...Bolo to bláznivé ísť za tvojím otcom a nebyť Hookovho večierka, asi by sme tu takto pokojne nesedeli a...- usmial sa previnilo.

- To bolo...- prikývla vážne, predstaviac si tvár otca, keby mu „pán profesor" oznámil, že práve prišiel jeho dcéru, inak jednu z jeho žiačok, drzo pozvať na rande... – Kam teda ideme? – spýtala sa s trochou strachu v hlase.

Otvoril príručnú skrinku a vytiahol masívny zväzok kľúčov.

- Hrad Temného pána? – s prekvapením otvorila oči dokorán.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_92. kapitola_

**Disharmonická...**

Vonku si to chabý vietor rozdával s navlhnutými novinami. Alebo noviny laškovali s vetrom? Kde sa dvaja bijú, tretí víťazí. Regina práve obom prešla pneumatikami cez rozum aj po chvostoch.

Vystupovala z auta zadkom dopredu a skôr ako vytiahla bočné okienko, ešte si v spätnom zrkadielku cez neho doplnila make-up o pár ťahov korektora pod oči a pár odtieňov navyše na pery.

Zhlboka povzdychol a už si nemyslel, že neutrálna pôda bol dobrý nápad pre ňou nanútené nečakané rande. Už teraz po ňom zazerala babička, aj Ruby, ktorá sa v jeho prítomnosti musela tváriť, že tu fakt tvrdo pracuje, to preto jej výsledky nezodpovedajú triedneho ani babkiným predstavám.

Dvere drncli, žalúzie odpovedali, on sa stále radšej díval, ako vietor teraz pomáha úbohým novinám dvíhať a padať pravý predný roh a búchať ním zúfalo o obrubník.

- Otras. Sme mesto a nemáme poriadnu reštauráciu, kde by si slušní ľudia mohli v pokoji posedieť a odreagovať sa. – mrmlala odkladajúc preplnenú, všemožnými zvukmi znejúcu kabelku do kúta boxu.

Zohla hlavu a znechutene utrela povrch stolíka, od neviditeľnej špiny, čím už totálne dorazila majiteľku. Tá surovo postrčila chuderu Ruby, aby si šla obslúžiť „dôležitú" pani riaditeľku.

- Máte tu poradu? – silene sa usmiala, vykrútiac sa pred ňou aj pred ním.

- Nie, rande! – vyštekla Regina.

Goldovi zabehla minerálka, capol ju na sklo, až z nej vyšplechlo, vstal a odkráčal smerom k toaletám zachraňovať obliatu košeľu a svoje nervy pred erupciou.

- To vám tak verím, pani riaditeľka. Vy taká di...di...di...no, to také cudzie slovo, čo pripomína austrálskeho divého psa dinga...?! – pátrala Ruby v slovnej zásobe.

- Hovoríte o mne? – dotasil sa Gold skôr, ako čakala.

Ruby vyprskla a musela rýchlo utierať teraz už jej slinami, nielen minerálkou, potriesnený stolík.

- Ruby sa čuduje, ako taká distingvovaná, to si chcela, dievča, však?!...ako taká distingvovaná žena ako ja, môže zabíjať čas v takomto pajzli! – usmiala sa umelo Regina na čašníčku.

- Hajzl...myslíte hajzle? ...hajzlíky...záchody...WC... sú tam vzadu. – opravila ju Ruby a ceruzou namierila smerom k závesom, potom si ju zastrčila za ucho a odvrtiac zadkom odchádzala bez toho, aby spravila objednávku. Vrátila sa, ale nie kvôli jedlu a nápojom. Konečne si spomenula.

- Myslela som „disgustovaná", brali sme to na školení o zdravej výžive a znamená to znechutená, rozladená! – zmraštila Ruby svoj pekný nos a až teraz definitívne odišla.

Babička prekrútila očami, ale neunúvala sa nahradiť ju. Tvárila sa, že niečo dôležité hľadá v papieroch.

- Nechce sa mi veriť, že tamto sa raz bude hrdiť, že je absolventom našej elitnej školy! – zhrozene syčala ponad stôl.

- Zaslúžila si si, drahá. Za to „rande!" Tú žabu si najmem za osobnú hovorkyňu s ľuďmi, ako si ty! – štekal na ňu obdobne. – Vyklop, čo máš na srdci a choď domov rozlaďovať svoju ctenú matku, nie svojich podriadených. Dosť si ťa užijeme v škole! – dorazil ju a pohodlne sa oprel dopíjajúc svoju vodu, zaujímajúc sa radšej, ako sú na tom vietor s novinami. Už ich zakryl súmrak.

Regina sa pohrabala v taške, aby sa upokojila. Toto jej nevyšlo.

Mala skúsiť úplne opačnú, nie direktívnu taktiku. Tá platí na SBSkárov, nie na ostrieľaného Golda. Prečo ju tak nekonečne irituje?! ...a zároveň priťahuje...Došľaka. Ukončila plané mrvenie sa, odhodila tašku o stenu, zaprela lakte o stôl a podoprela si bradu.

- Chcela som ti len oznámiť príjemnú novinku. Tým, že sa Hook vyliečil, chce znova nastúpiť a ja mu mienim vrátiť jeho starú triedu. To po prvé, takže ťa zbavujem triednických záležitostí ohľadom jeho maturantov a od prvého budeš mať viac času, keď si sa sťažoval na jeho nedostatok. A po druhé, aby si toho času pre mňa a Henryho mal ešte viac, nemusíš ísť so štvrtákmi tento rok na povinný branný plavecký kurz, ako býva zvykom. Krasoň si rád privyrobí za nadčasy a potiahne to za teba. Týždeň budeš mať voľno od povinností. – vycerila zuby. – Tak, aké sú moje návrhy?! – chcela mu položiť dlane na tie jeho, skôr, ako nimi rozpučí sklo pohára.

- Ohľadom oných záujmov, totálne „divergentné"! A ak nechceš, aby som sa v tomto okamihu zmenil na disgustovaného divého psa dinga, okamžite na ne zabudneš, drahá! – precedil cez zuby, zovrel jej prsty, až zaprašťali a pritiahol sa za ne blízko k jej tvári, aby ju mohol dobodať aj očami.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_93. kapitola_

**Voľba...**

- Veď vám vravím, som zízala jak vyvarená mandelinka z krumplovej omáčky! Náš starký sa tam triasol ako ratlík, kým došla, nervózny jak vyhladovaný štrkáč, ale ste ho mali vidieť, ako po nej vyštartoval, keď mu niečo s tým jej vypreparovaným úsmevom na ksichte šplechla! – rozohňovala sa Ruby sediac na lavici a s nohami popremotávanými viac ako šnúrky na jej vysokých plátenných kanadách, o ktorých sväto-sväte tvrdila, že sú to jej jediné papuče a babka si iné dovoliť nemôže, kývala sa rôznymi smermi, aby obsiahla čo najširšie publikum.

Nahla sa nečakane jednou dlaňou dozadu a za tričko pod krkom odchytila práve prechádzajúceho spolužiaka, pritiahnuc sa mu až k nosu.

- ...takto sa na ňu díval, ty kokso, drtil jej prsty vo svojich... – lapla úbožiaka za dlaň s mamičkiným šunkovým chlebíkom a zaborila doňho svoje gélové okrasy, až zjačal.

- Sa kontroluj, Ben! – hrešila ho. - Riaditeľka ani nemukla, len zbledla. – pozrela s dešpektom na chudáka spolužiaka, ale asi by tento „názorný príklad" k svojmu hereckému výkonu od černocha len ťažko dosiahla. – Kľud, kámo, potľapkala ho radšej po pleci za statočnosť, kým sa nerozplače, zdvihla mu vypadnutý chlebík, pofúkala a ...s chuťou doň zahryzla, viac sa o svoju obeť nestarajúc, skôr očakávala plodnú následnú diskusiu.

- Oni fakt spolu randili? – zažmurkala Ashley nechápavo.

- Hej, tomu by sa hovorilo rande na „Toma a Jerryho" – natrčila jej Ruby svoje drapáky a zasekala vybielenými zubami.

- A čo, niektorým sa to tak páči. Som teraz nedávno čítala takú knižku...- zapojila sa Mulan.

- Postupuj do vozu, zlatko a choď čítať ďalej! – odpálkovala ju dnešná moderátorka. – ...vám hovorím, tu pôjde zas o niečo väčšie.

- Väčšie sú už len tvoje kozy! – chňapol vak pod stoličku Gaston a vytiahol mobil, ktorý sa mu zdal zaujímavejší, ako babské tliachaniny, obzvlášť týkajúce sa jeho „obľúbeného" triedneho.

Tvárila sa, že nepočúva a nezaujíma ju to, ale krúžkujúc roh zošita prepiskou predrala sa už cez dve strany. A Emma, ktorá mohla čo-to vedieť, stále nechodila.

Ako vždy, dobehla tesne po zvonení.

- Mám novinky... – zašepkala jej smerom, kým vyhadzovala včerajšie zošity z tašky v snahe nájsť aspoň jeden, čo sa jej bude hodiť pre dnešný rozvrh. Márne.

Načiahla sa k Bellinmu, vytrhla si vrchný list, s nevoľou pozrela cez dieru v rohu a poklopkala si po čele, pozerajúc nechápavo na kamošku. Vyblednutú, roztrasenú.

„JE KONIEC. Bol s ňou." napísala navrch svojej identicky prederavenej strany a podstrčila Emme.

- Päť minút a za ten čas ju vraj dvakrát skoro zabil! – nahla sa k nej a priložila si prst na ústa, že ostatné radšej až potom, čo ich prestane otravovať fyzikárka svojimi trápnymi vzorcami o aerodynamickom tvare krídla, odpore a podobných kravinách, ktoré škodoradostne komentoval Gaston berúc si na paškál zas len Ruby..

- Ak som správne pochopil, pani profesorka, tak aerodynamická ako to krídlo je aj naša Ruby. Tá tiež nikdy nekladie odpor...- rozrehotal sa na vlastnom trápnom vtipe.

- Ale tvary mám lepšie..!- ozvala sa dotknuto trafená hus znechutene pohľadom obkresľujúc tvar krídla na tabuli. – Hento vyzerá skôr ako slzy našej Bellinky. Presne. – Uzavrela novú látku a začala si kresliť krídla hore hlavou. Na ďalšej hodine ich skúsi patrične povymaľovávať podľa najnovších módnych trendov.

Fyzikárka to vzdala.

- Teším sa, že ma konečne zbavia zodpovednosti za takýchto ignorantov!... Ste otrasní! – vyprskla nepedagogicky. - Som zvedavá, ako si s vami poradí váš staronový triedny! – nadvihla triednu knihu a trepla ňou rozjedovaná o stôl.

Potom, že sú tie triedne knihy také došklbané a rozpadnuté a hrešia za to ich...

Emma poklopkala pred miestom, kde Bella vyrývala ďalší nervózny prepiskový kruh namiesto tradičných srdiečok a bradou upriamila pozornosť na profku, ktorej už očividne tiekli nervy a pokračovala vo svojej prednáška o ignorantstve, triednom, kráse fyziky a tak dookola.

- Čo ty na to?! – vyzvala Bellu, aby sa vyjadrila.

Tá doryla kruh a začala nezaujato kresliť po jeho obvode lupienky, niekoľko vrstiev nad sebou.

- ...chcú nám vziať Golda a vrátiť Hooka! Henry mi to povedal! ...S tebou to nič nerobí?! – zakryla dlaňou jej obrázok, aby sa konečne na ňu pozrela a začala normálne komunikovať a skoro za to schytala pár lupienkov cez hánky.

Iba záporne pokývala hlavou, ale s aerodynamickými krídelkami už očividne na krajíčku.

Emma si obzrela triedu. Na prvý pohľad bolo jasné, že novinka o zmene na poste triedneho ich zaujala viac ako akékoľvek trápne krídla. Niektorým inteligentnejším došlo, o čom bolo „rande", o ktorom ráno referovala Ruby, len Mulan sa tvárila kyslo, že jej nevyšla teória o „talianskom vzťahu" jej knižných hrdinov.

Bude vojna. Pomyslela si s uspokojením Emma, ktorej študijná nuda začala už liezť na nervy a akékoľvek spestrenie druhého polroka prišlo vhod, ale pohľad na hlavného pešiaka svojej „Zlatej" armády proti zvyšku „Oceľovej", ju veľmi nepotešil.

Nebude ľahké zmobilizovať túto armádu. Drgla do Belly lakťom. Tá sa posunula o pár centimetrov a pokračovala v nič neriešiacej kolieskovej forme sebahygieny.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_94. kapitola_

**Vlek...**

Deprimovalo ho, ako sa všetko tu zdalo byť nechutne uniformné. Nalinkované, zoradené. Vyrovnané, zladené. Čím dlhšia bola chodba, tým väčšmi a nebotyčné regály ho len stláčali nižšie a utvrdzovali v dojme, že sem svojou nezriadenosťou nepatrí...že nikam nepatrí.

Rozum mu vrazil zvnútra do koreňa nosa: „...že k nikomu nepatríš..." a namieril pozornosť na malý pohárik s husto popísaným textom, kde len kúsok pri viečku vytŕčal obsah.

- Aj vy máte radi drteného lososa, trebárs v bagete, pán profesor? – ozvalo sa mu pri pleci.

Zamračene otočil hlavou a vymenil vrásky za úsmev. Ashley. Bruchom tlačiaca poloprázdny košík. Ošívala sa, kým vôbec oslovila svojho triedneho.

- Mám ju rád...Mám rád lososa. – prikývol jej na obe časti otázky, uvedomiac si, že odpovedá aj sám sebe, nežne palcom hladkajúc centimetrový pásik krikľavočervenej farby ústiaci do vrchnáka.

- Ale toto je nepravý drtený losos, aby ste vedeli. Je vyrobený z aljašskej tresky a len prifarbený. – vzala mu nádobku z ruky a usmievala sa na jej etiketu. – ...ale ja si ho tiež kupujem...lebo je lacnejší. Nemám na pravého. – zdvihla a spustila obe plecia, vrátiac mu pohárik späť do ruky. - ...a strašne mi chutí, lebo je taký na jednej strane riadne slankastý, ale inak úžasne lahodný, že sa až na jazyku rozplýva. – pobásnila si.

Ani netušila, ako mu hovorí z duše. Zo srdca. Z celého tela. Až ním prešla elektrina pri pomyslení...ako si zapína vrchný gombík svojho svetríka. Trochu slankastá, lahodná, na jazyku sa rozlývajúca...

- Myslíš si, že ja mám na toho pravého? – spýtal sa sám seba, mysliac stále na úplne inú, vlastnú „lososovú asociáciu".

- Vy ste najlepší, pán profesor. Iste naňho máte, to sa nebojím. – pritakala mu Ashley a tiež si jeden malý sklenený pohárik vložila do košíka.

Usmieval sa. Slová Ashley, hoci každý v tom momente komentoval niečo iné, ho ohriali.

- Ďakujem Ashley, ďakujem...- zašepkal, ale už ho nepočula.

Tlačila svoj vlastný vozík plný nevypovedaných otázok o budúcom živote.

Usmieval sa, keď nakladal bagety a maslo, usmieval sa aj na majonézu a zeleninu, ktorá v tejto samoobsluhe bola všetko možné, len už nie čerstvá.

Zato on bol „čerstvý", konečne pripravený.

- Tie igelitky vám pristanú. – sarkasticky zaťahovala Emma nenápadne strážiaca smetiak pred jeho domom vidiac ho pokojne sa vliecť, z nohy na nohu, hore ulicou.

Automaticky pozrel do kríkov, či tam nemá ďalšiu návštevu.

Pobavilo ju to.

- Za vlastnoručné nákupy by ste v konečnom hodnotení mali dostať zopár bodov navyše, ale Bella je prúser na celej čiare. Trestné body...A tak by sa mi hodila do fanklubu.

Nadýchol sa zhlboka, prehodil tašky do jednej ruky, aby mohol vydolovať kľúčiky.

- Každú radosť mi musíš pokaziť?! – vrapil jeden z nich do bránky. – Prečo tu vlastne nie je s tebou?! – vyrukoval radšej priamo.

Zatarasila mu vchod a postavila sa pred neho s rukami vysoko v bunde, aby nemohol okolo nej.

- Asi čakala, že sa rozhýbete hneď. Rozhodnete. Vyberiete si! – zrýchlene nadsadzovala. – Ako asi mala vstrebať, keď sa od Ruby dozvedela, že ste sa stretli s Reginou?! -

- V Babičkinom bistre! S Ruby ako reportážnou kamerou snímajúcou v priamom prenose! Čo viac som mohol urobiť, aby ma nemohla podozrievať, že to tajne, za jej chrbtom, ťahám s inou?! – stal si na špičky, aby mal aspoň trochu navrch, keď už kričí. – Zvlášť, keď to nechcem ťahať s inou! S nijakou ...inou! – dovrčal.

- Vôbec ste sa s ňou nemali stretať! – povedala ku podivu pokojne.

Znelo to takmer chápajúco.

- Henry mi povedal, o čo šlo. Doma to vraj niekoľkokrát zreferovala svojej matke. – pustila ho na chodníček k domu.

Vykročil. Považoval vec za uzavretú.

- Fakt ste sa nás zastali?! ...Po tom všetkom, čo ste si...s nami užili...nás fakt ešte chcete?! Ako triedny? Ďalej?...alebo je to len kvôli Belle? – zavolala za ním dôvod svojej prepadovky.

Prižmúril oči. Aj tak videl len ju. V svetríku lososovej farby.

Pomaly sa otočil. Pozrel hore, pozrel dolu. Do oboch smerov. Pomykal igelitkami, kým sa zahľadel Emme rovno do očí.

- Kvôli nej...- priznal otvorene.

- Ešteže ste úprimný. Pripisujem ďalší bod. – vykročila k nemu.

Díval sa na ňu pozorne. Nenadáva, nepaprčí sa. Objektívne hodnotí. Síce občas štekotom, ale...stojí odhodlane rovno na zemi. Dospelá, vyrovnaná žena. Pred takými má prirodzený rešpekt. Možno by si ju mohol vypočuť.

Ukázal na dvere.

– Vy ste mi pomohli. Rada vám to..."kvôli nej"...vrátim. – usmiala sa, míňajúc ho. - ...ale pred ostatnými musíte zahrať, že vám na nich tiež záleží.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_95. kapitola_

**Krok...**

Mal zopár možností, zvolil najpravdepodobnejšiu. Monitoroval okolie dievčenských toaliet. Neriešil logiku presne naprogramovaného obletovania práve týchto miestnôstok počas každej jednej prestávky a zväčša i pred koncom každej jednej hodiny, prípadne v rámci každého jedného skúšania. Dohromady tak najmenej pätnásťkrát denne, plus nejaké tie návštevy zavčas rána a hlavne popoludní, po ktorých vychádzali z nudných šedých negatívov celofarebné, lesklé plagáty - vykorigované, s pridaním kontrastu, jasu i farby, vyvoňané, pripravené konečne na život, po zabíjaní času v tejto inštitúcii, kde za niečo stoja iba zrkadlá na WC, športovci s individuálnym štúdiom na náhodných komisionálkach pred bufetom a ...na nič viac si nespomenul.

A teraz tu včelie tančeky všetkých vývojových štádií od larvy k žene, bzučali najživšie.

Prichádzala z druhej strany, od vchodu, mieriac... na toaletu. Ešte ošálená, okabátená, zrejme mali voľnú hodinu a ponuka bufetu nezodpovedala jej chutiam. Sklamalo ho to. Asi už jedla.

V ruke mu smutne zašušťali desiatové vrecúška.

- Bella. – zdvihol jej viečka aj náladu.

Nečakala, že ju osloví počas veľkej prestávky s obrovským komparzom dookola. Prekvapene sa obzrela, či to naozaj patrilo jej. Navyše tá jeho ruka natiahnutá rovno pred jej nos.

- To nie je moje, pán profesor. – odmietla adopciu neznámeho balíčka.

- Ale je. Toto je tvoja desiata. – prižmúril jedno oko nevzdajúc sa po prvom odmietnutí. – Chápem, že tradičnejšie sú „raňajky do postele", ale po prvé som sa do tohto levelu ešte neprebojoval...- zabalansoval po tenkom ľade. - ... a po druhé, chcel som byť trošku originálny. Ja začnem desiatou. – podal výklad k čudnému balíku, čo sa mu hompálal v ruke.

Nervózne zoškrabala farebnú rukavičku bez prstov z rúk, dvakrát ju zdvihnúc zo zeme, odmotávajúc pri tom šál, kým sa opatrne načiahla za prapodivným skrkvaným balíčkom neurčitej farby s neznámym tajomným obsahom.

Sadol si na lavičku pod nohami a ukázal jej...ponúkol jej miesto vedľa seba.

Otvoril svoj balíček a vydoloval čosi, dôkladne zabalené v servítke. Pokojne čakal, kým si aj ona sadne a urobí to isté.

- Bože, ty si moja záchrana, dievča! – vletela medzi nich bláznivá Ruby, urobila si zadkom miesto, roztlačiac ich nedobrovoľne do strán a s ešte vlhkými rukami driapala servítok z Bellinho „darčeka".

S povzdychom a zatnutými perami, pripravenými na úsmev, sa mu pozrela do očí.

Nevyzeral pokojný. S hrôzou sledoval, ako sa hladoška zbavila poslednej vrstvy a s chuťou zaťala svoje vybielené tesáky do jeho majstrovského diela.

- Fúúúj, ty koňo!...- zmraštila znechutene tvár. – Pred chvíľou som si kusla z desiaty Ashley. Presne také isté svinstvo! Čo to dnes všetci žeriete, doriti?!... – zaťala dlhé nechty medzi sezam a odvalila vrchnú časť žemle.

Na to, čo videla , iba vypleštila oči tak, že bolo vidno nasadené šošovky.

- Tebe už načisto drbe, dievča!...- neveriacky kývala hlavou, ledva nasilu prežúvajúc odrafnuté sústo. - ...sa pozrite, pán profesor! Už ste videli pomazánku natlačenú v tvare srdca do žemle?! – nastavila mu vnútro desiaty ako zrkadlo rovno do tváre.

Aj keď mu chýbal kus odhryznutého rohu, bolo to na prvý pohľad srdce. Červené, lososové srdce.

- Tebe sa už to panenstvo škriabe na mozog! – chytila Belle dlaň a vložila jej späť „čudnú" poživeň ako nesvojprávnemu dieťaťu, súcitne na ňu poukladajúc všetky prsty, zaklapnúc umelecké veľdielo vrchnou časťou žemle.

Bola by aj vypľula odhryznuté, ale už to strávila. ...- že má Ashley chute, jasné. Bagruje všetko bez ladu a skladu, je dakus tehotná...ty, brďo!...- zhrozila sa, keď ju napadla konšpiračná teória. - ... nie je aj naša Bella náhodou nabúchaná?! – zúfalo sa pozrela Goldovi opäť priamo do očí, hoci bol podľa kritérií najmenej pravdepodobným páchateľom tohto rubymilého skutku z celej školy. Z celého mesta. Z celého sveta a bez debaty.

Belle zabehlo, ale ustála to. Usedela. Tváriac sa nezúčastnene.

Mykol plecami a prísne sa pozrel na Bellu, ako starostlivý triedny, čo odpovie na obvinenie. Ruby jeho pohľad s rovnakým prikyvovaním opätovala. To by bolo sústo...

Vyplazila rýchlo obom jazyk a schuti sa zahryzla do žemle, zaliznúc sa, bahniac si v rybacej, slankastej lahodnej príchuti, čo sa jej rozplývala na jazyku, až sa jej gule za ušami robili, viac sa na tých dvoch ani nepozrela.

- Mali by sme jej nájsť frajera. Tieto neboškané typy sú nebezpečné, však pán profesor? – naklonila sa Ruby k triednemu s dobre mienenou radou, klepkajúc si prstom na spánky. – Lenže, kto by sa s ňou už len chcel bozkávať, keď sa napcháva smradľavými rybami...Je to beznádejný prípad. – posunula sa Ruby o pár centimetrov ku Goldovi, skoro ho vytlačiac z lavičky.

Nezmohol sa na odpor. Len nenápadne zbabelo schovával svoju identickú desiatu za chrbát, aby Ruby náhodou nenapadlo schuti ju začať pitvať. Ten komentár si radšej ani nechcel predstaviť...

S radosťou pozoroval, ako sa napcháva jeho desiatou, nestarajúc sa viac o to, čo vraví jej urečnená spolužiačka, ani o to, že dnes už desiatovala.


End file.
